more than meets the eye
by Lander
Summary: what if when the kids from the Isle arrived they had a few people in there corner that would show what they will do when it comes to friendship and maybe more
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HI, guys and girls here's another story that been in my head for many years. A few things have stopped me from moving forward with it. The main one being my lack of laptop, there is also the fact that I've thought this story though so many times with so many different starting points it has made it difficult for me to figure out which one to use but now I believe I have cracked it so I hope you enjoy.**

**disclaimer I do not own descendants**

**Lander over and out**

**Chapter one**

"Doug, get ready, here they come!" prince Ben shouted as a large and impressive looking car rolled up to school.

"Ok guys let's do this, 1, 2, 3" the band leader called to his fellow band members, leading them as they started to play the welcome song they had prepared.

So, this is it, the new kids are here, this school's not going to know what's hit them Doug thought to himself.

**Flashback**

Doug had always liked going to the royal dorms as they were more like apartments than actual dorm rooms, guess that makes Prince Bens was the penthouse Doug smiled at his own thoughts as he knocked on the massive door to his friend's room and waited to be let in.

"Hello young master Doug, what can I do for you today?" the butler ask as he stepped aside to let the young man pass.

"Thanks, Lumiere is Ben around? I have some things to give him" Doug asked as he walked in.

"Yes, he's here but he is in with parents at the moment" the forma candle stick replied "he's just-"

"WHAT!" King Adams roar could clearly be heard from a room at the furthest end of the hall.

"Telling his parents all about the kids are he wants to bring over from the Isle of the lost" Lumiere finished with a sigh.

"Well I could wait for him to finish" Doug said "or I could go in and help my friend" he added with a smile. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves the dwarf's son strode down the hall and knocked on the door as bravely as he could. The wait for permission to enter seemed to last forever, when it finally came, he almost wished it hadn't.

"Hello, Your Majesties" he said brightly, dipping into a deep bow before moving to Bens side.

"I have the dorm keys you asked for Ben" Doug held four sets of keys out to the young prince, with a proud smile on his face. "The rooms are set up and ready to go but fairy god mother needs a little more time to work on the class schedules. She said something about adding a new class" he explained.

"Thanks for doing this Doug" Ben said taking the keys from his friends out stretched hand.

"No worries, I was glad to help, I'll get the class schedules on the day they arrive".

"Doug you knew about this?" the King enquired.

"Yes, King Adam I did".

"And you are okay with it? You you know who he is bringing over, don't you?" The Beast King blustered.

"Yes, I know who is coming" the young man confirmed "Why wouldn't I be OK with the plan" he asked in a slightly surprised tone.

"So, you don't mind going to class with the daughter of the Evil Queen?" The King practically screamed at him.

"Honey you need to calm down" Queen Belle intercede gently "I'm sorry Doug" she apologised for her husband as she placed herself between him and the young man that seemed to be bearing the brunt of his anger.

"It's alright Your Majesty, there is nothing for you to be sorry for" Doug assured her with a smile.

"No but there is plenty for me to apologise for" the King admitted quietly, there were times his temper still ruled him and this it seemed had been one of them. "I'm sorry Doug" he said regretfully, "It's just when I think about what their parents did to so many of the people in this world, my people, the thought of having their kids here". The king was trying to explain himself calmly, but he could feel his rage beginning to rise again.

"If I may Your Majesty" Doug cut in before the King could lose the clearly tenuis hold he had on his temper, "you are judging them based on who their parents are. You believe they will be just like them but if that's the case why is Ben not a Beast and why am I not mute?" he asks earning himself a chuckle from Ben and Belle and even a slight smile from Adam.

"Yes, I guess your right" the King admitted finally letting a wide smile to spread across his face.

"Well then with my work here is done, I guess I'll be on my way" Doug said brightly, he bowed once again before making his way to the door, he only paused a moment to exchange a fist bump with both Ben and Lumiere on his way out.

**End flashback**

The kids from the Isle certainly knew how to make an interesting entrance, Doug was pulled from his day dream when the door to the limo opened and two boys literally fell out of it as they fought over a blanket.

"Why do you want it?" the first boy demanded, he had white hair and was wearing a pair of shorts. "You have everything else" he seemed to be trying to reason with the other, much taller boy.

"Villain kids" one of the band members gasped in shock and Doug had to swallow down a laugh at the look of terror that crossed his face. Ben had been very careful about who he told what to but now the time for secrecy was over.

"Doug did you know?" another of the boys in the band asked aghast.

"Yes, I did" he confirmed, he tried very hard not to sound smug, but he wasn't sure if he succeeded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" the first boy asked in a hushed whisper, he had gone as white as the villain boy's hair.

"Simple, I wasn't allowed to. Ben trusted me not to tell anyone and if I had what would you have done? Tell everyone in the school or not have showed up today?" Doug asked coolly, as badly as he wanted to be wrong, he knew he wasn't. As much as he liked his band mates, he had to admit that they weren't the bravest bunch. One look at the guilty expression that each of them wore told him he had done the right thing.

"That's what I thought" he sighed unable to hide his disappointment "just give them a chance for me and Ben, please" he asked. Doug was a little bit surprised when each and every band member gave a silent nod of agreement.

"Ok good" Doug said quickly overcoming his shock "now, with everything that going on today band practice is cancelled, so, go chill out, classes start tomorrow" he told his friends. He packed up his trumpet and headed into the main dorm to pick up the class schedules he had promised Ben.

Doug had always been good at being organised that was part of the reason prince Ben had asked for his help with the Isle Kids project, he was always on time, always had at least two contingency plans and never lost anything, until today of course. Of all the days for him to misplace something for the first time ever, why did have to be today? And why did it have to lose something as important as the new kids class schedules "I thought I left them here" the fluster young man sighed as he frantically searched the table where he knew he had put the four bits of paper not too long ago.

"Are you looking for these Doug" a sweet voice called from above him making Doug jump. He looked up, relieved to see a familiar girl in a blue dress holding the class schedules.

"Yes" Doug practically cheered as he bounded up the stairs, "thanks so much Jane, I thought I had left then down there" he said pointing to the small table that he had almost dismantled in his search for the lost schedules

"You did" Jane reassured him "but my Mum needed to make a few last-minute changes to them" she explained.

"Really they looked fine to me" Doug asked genuinely puzzled as he took them back and had a quick look though them.

"They were" the young woman agreed quietly "but according to my Mum they were done in the wrong font, so she wanted me to do them again" she sighed.

"Oh ok, so you had to redo them because of the wrong font?" Doug clarified looking a bit shocked.

"Yes, you know my Mum ever the perfectionist" she said as they both laughed.

"Well I'll see you later, I have a few things to get done for my Mum before school start tomorrow" Jane said she gave Doug one last timid smile and a small wave as she walked away.

"Yeah, later Jane" Doug called after the quickly departing girl, he would usually have offered to help her with the tasks her Mother had set her, but he had to find Ben and deliver the Isle kids schedules before he did anything else. Luckily for him the Prince walked in with the kids from the Isle at that very moment.

"Guys this is Doug" Ben introduced him as he came down the stairs. "If you need anything-" Doug Knew his best friend wanted to offer to help the new arrivals in any way that he could but Princess Audrey (otherwise known as the biggest brat in Auradon) wasn't having that, no sir.

"Ask Doug" she cut across her boyfriend and drowned out whatever he had intended to say next in a sickly sweet and very obviously fake tone. She then dragged the young Prince away, effectively putting an end to the conversation.

"Uh Hi guys" Doug greeted them, he couldn't help feeling a little awkward after the stunt Audrey had just pulled but he powered on none the less "I'm Doug, I'm son of Dopey as in Happy, Sleepy, Grumpy-" Doug had every intention of listing off all of his uncles, just like he did every time he met someone new but he was suddenly stopped in his tracks by the sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"High ho" he sighed in shock, he couldn't help but stair at the beauty with blue hair that stood in front of him, she smirked slightly as she slowly sauntered towards him and offered him her hand.

"Evie Royal, the evil queen daughter" the young woman introduced herself huskily, all Doug could do was nod dumbly as his heart raced in his chest. "This is Mal, Jay and Carlos" she said, she pointed to each of her friends in turn but in all honesty Doug found it hard to pull his eyes away from her to acknowledge the others.

"So, what's that you got there?" Mal the obvious leader of the group asked pointing at the papers in Doug's hand, her question broke him out of his trance.

"Oh" he stuttered "there class schedules so you know what classes to go to starting tomorrow" he explained.

"Really? What classes?" Jay asked, he was both very tall and very strong Doug could see why he had won the battel over the blanket. He crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest and gave Doug a stern look.

Doug had to swallow a nervous chuckle before he answered. This guy was clearly the protector of the group, he could have intimidated the bravest knights in the land without even trying but Doug got the distinct impression that right now he had every intention of scaring him, probably because he had just been ogling at the guys friend. Doug had to admit he might deserve the hard look Jay was giving him, his cousins would probably have done worse than glare at him if they had caught him.

"Well" Doug squeaked and cleared his throat before continuing. "You have all your normal classes like chemistry, various math classes and languages, then you have your classes that are more aimed at Auradon like the history of huntsmen" he explained.

"What about that class there?" Mal asked her purple hair swayed into Doug's face as she leant over his shoulder so she could to point to schedule that he still held in his hand. There was only class on there that was circled in bright red ink "Is it new this semester?" She asked with a cheeky grin popping a sweet into her mouth.

"Yes goodness 101, the Fairy God Mother will be taking that class herself" he answered passing a piece of paper to each of the kids, he was feeling awkward all over again, both he and Ben had felt that Goodness 101 was a bit of an on the nose name for the class, Ben had suggested adapting to Auradon instead but Fairy God Mother had not budged and the name had stuck.

"Come on guy's let's find our rooms" Mal ordered dropping the rapper from her sweet onto the floor as she ran up the stairs, for a moment Doug marvelled at how quickly the rest of the group fell in behind her but then he realised they were going totally the wrong way.

"Oh, your rooms are that way" he yelled after them, pointing to the other set of stairs that would lead them to their dorms, each of the new arrivals gave him a look as they passed him, Carlos the youngest was clearly thankful but the rest Doug couldn't read.

For just a moment Doug was left alone in the silent hall but soon the quiet was disturbed by a very familiar laugh "wow if we weren't related to the seven dwarfs she might have been insulted about that high ho comment" chuckled a red head girl as she wandered in with a smile.

"Grace, what can I do for you?" Doug asked turning to face her and choosing to ignore her comment.

"Well, since you ask Cuz, I need help with my chemistry homework" she said with a wide grin.

"How much of it did you actually do over the summer break?" Doug asked somewhat dreading her answer.

"None it" she admitted her smile turning sheepish.

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to help you get a whole summers worth of homework done in one night?" Doug asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes" Grace agreed brightly "You help me and I won't tell any of the other cousins about the high ho comment" she promised.

"Fine" Doug huffed knowing that the others would never let him live that slip of the tongue down if they found out, there was no price too high for Grace's silence. "Meet me in my dorm room at 7" he agreed quickly.

"Thanks" Grace was grinning again "and then maybe we can talk about you singing for my band" she said patting his shoulder as she strolled by.

"That's not happening" Doug called after his favourite cousin.

Grace froze on the stairs and turned to look down at the boy below her "Oh, come on Doug I have an audition at the club on campus in few days I need a singer and they liked your voice on the tracks that they heard" she pleaded with him.

"Wait what tracks?" he asked following her up the stairs.

"The ones we recorded before summer break" she said with a sneaky little smile.

Doug was confused "But I didn't record any tracks" he said "I sang a few of your song for you to see what they sounded like, wait did you record them?" he accused finally realising what must have happened.

"Maybe" Grace admitted with no trace of shame, Doug just shook his head and walked away leaving her stood on the stairs.

"So, will you sing?" she shouted after him.

"Nope" Doug called back over his shoulder "and you're lucky I'm still going to help you study tonight" he added as he rounded the corner.

Doug enter his dorm room to see his roommate still sleeping. It's 2 in the afternoon, how does he manage to sleep so late Doug wondered to himself, a childhood full of early mornings had pretty much destroyed any chance Doug or any of the other cousin's had of not being morning people but not Stevie, he could quite happily sleep the day away. Apparently, that was the perk of being Sleepy's son.

Doug grabbed a change of cloths and headed to the bath room to change out of his band uniform. Doug was proud to represent his school, but he was always glad to get out of his ridiculously uncomfortable band outfit and back into his casual clothes. As he slipped into his jeans, short sleeved shirt and his blue wool vest he couldn't help but wonder if he would have been easier for him to meet Evie if he had been dressed in his own cloths the first time they met instead of in his uniform. While he was in the bathroom Doug made a point of banging every cupboard that he could in hopes of rousing his roommate, it didn't work but he wasn't surprised.

"Are you going to get up at any point today Stevie?" Doug finally asked.

"Why? It's the last day before school I won't be able to do this again" Stevie remarked rolling over in his bed

"Really? So, your not going to do this next Saturday" Asked Doug with a role of his eye's.

"If your going to wake me up you better get me some lunch" Stevie complained sticking his head under the pillow.

"Well, I am heading to the cafeteria" Doug said earning grunt from Stevie as he headed out the door That boy is way too much like his Dad he thought as he made his way down to the dorm entrance.

The cafeteria wasn't that far away from the dorm it was a nice walk through the park, and it gave Doug time to think about his first comment to the beautiful blue hair girl that he couldn't get out of his mind. Not the best first impression he admitted to himself but oh well, there was nothing he could do about it now. He would just have to act cool the next time he saw her he decided as he arrived at the cafeteria.

"Hay band Geek" Doug sighed, really could no one at this school come up with a better insult than that, band Geek was getting old after all these years. He turned to see who was calling him this time coming face to chest with tall teen in a letterman jacket.

"Did you know those villain kids were coming here?" the Jock demanded.

"Yes, Chad I knew" Doug sighed "I helped set it all up" he said slowly as if talking to a small child, by now most of the school knew that Doug was Ben's right had man but somehow Chad Charming had himself convinced that it was him the soon to be king relied on.

"Why would you do that?" Chad sounded genuinely shocked.

"My friend asked me for help what was I meant to say Chad?" Doug continued in the same tone.

"You should have said no, you should have told him to leave them where they belong" Chad practically spat at the smaller boy giving him a hard shove for good measure. Doug's hand flew up to cover his now sore shoulder while Chad and his jock friends just laughed. Doug wanted to tell Chad to back off, he really did but he was a son of a dwarf and he was all alone while Chad was a prince surrounded by his supporters.

He was thankful that Prince Not So Charming didn't seem to have anything else he wanted to say, the whole group Jocks just wandered away acting as if the whole interaction with Doug had never happened. Doug looked around him but none of the other teens in the room appeared to be paying any attention, apparently, they were going to follow Chads lead ignore it too.

Doug couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen the first time Chad tried to pull that act on one of the Isle Kids. He was sure that the prince of Jocks would try it sooner or later and he was just as sure he would end up paying for it one way or another.

Things are about to get interesting around here Doug thought to himself as he stood still holding his hurt shoulder. Change was coming for them all and Doug couldn't help but think that was a good thing.

**And that is it my first chapter of this story hope you all enjoyed it, thing's are going to be different in this story than the movie so hope you like what I change. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: hi guys here's another chapter of the story hope you enjoy it **_

_**Lander over and out**_

**Chapter 2**

Grace Dwarfson was good at a lot of things but maths was not one of them, Doug had thought he knew just how much his cousin hated her worst subject but after listening to her moan, wine and complain for the last 3 hours he had come to the realization that he had never truly understood the depts of hatred she held for it, until now.

"So how do I solve this problem?" Grace asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"The same way you solved the one earlier" Doug sighed.

"Which one earlier?" Grace wined.

"I'm helping you Grace, not doing it for you" Doug told her firmly leaning back in his chair.

The red headed girl sighed and looked back though the previous questions searching for the working out Doug had shown her hours ago, Doug could see the relief wash over her when she finally found it.

"That it, I'm done" Grace crowed with a smile before breaking out her signature celebratory dance.

"Good Job Grace" Doug cheered, jumping up to join the fun.

The cousin's celebration was abruptly interrupted by a disembodied voice that floated out from beneath the pile of blankets that covered the bed beside Doug's "Great does that mean I can go to bed now" Stevie yawned.

"You've been in bed since I got here 3 hours ago Stevie" Grace sighed at her older cousin.

"He's been in bed all day Grace" Doug corrected her. "He only got out of bed to eat the lunch I got him" he explained making her laugh as she packed her bag up ready for class the next day.

Doug ever the gentleman (thanks to his aunt Snow's input) walked the girl to the door. "Thanks again for the help Doug" Grace whispered, trying to keep her voice down for Stevie's sake.

"It's ok" Doug reassured her, lowering his own voice to match hers "if I didn't help you uncle Grumpy would not have been happy to hear you were failing, in fact he would have been down right grumpy" he said laughing at not only his own little joke but also the exasperated eye roll it earned him from Grace.

"Good night Doug" Grace waved and walked away without verbally acknowledging what Doug thought was actually quite a witty joke.

"Can I go to sleep now" Stevie called as Doug shut the door.

"Yes, you can" Doug sighed heading to the bathroom to get changed into his sleep gear, by the time he came back out he could already hear his cousin snoring.

Doug was up early the next morning for his daily run, he liked to be out before most of his fellow students, the quiet and calm helped to clear his mind so he could focus on the day ahead. The first day of school always took more focus than any other and with the kids from Isle still adjusting to Auradon he wanted to be ready for whatever the day may throw him or them. He was very careful not to wake Stevie as he left, the last time he had his cousin had gone on about it for hours and that was a headache Doug could do without on the first day of school.

Doug had just begun to stretch for his run when he noticed one of the Isle kids wondering out of his dorm looking very confused, his white hair made him easy to identify even from a distance.

"Hi, Carlos" Doug called out in greeting.

"Hey, err, its Doug, right?" the other boy responded but his tone made it clear that he wasn't completely sure he had gotten the right name. Doug didn't take any offence as he was sure the poor kid had met a lot of people in the last 24 hours.

"That's me" he confirmed with a smile he also offered Carlos a handshake which the boy cautiously excepted, Doug guessed it was a gesture you didn't see much on the Isle of the Lost. "Are you ok? you look kind of lost" he asked the younger guy.

"Yeah, I think I am, I was trying to figure out where I could get some breakfast" Carlos said looking around once again.

"I pass the dining hall on my morning run, I can show you if you like?" Doug offered, Carlos hesitated for a moment before nodding his agreement, Doug couldn't help but feel for the kid, he didn't trust easily he must have been through a lot on the Isle. He hoped in Auradon Carlos and his friends could find some happiness, but he feared that there would be those that would be out to make life difficult for them.

"So, do you and the others always get up this early for breakfast?" Doug asked trying to make conversation as they walked.

"Mal and Jay usually do but Me and Evie are never up before the sun" Carlos said pointing at the sun hanging low in the sky.

"What makes today different, you can't be looking forward to school that much" Doug said attempting to joke with Carlos as he would with Grace and Stevie.

"No, not really" Carlos agreed with a little chuckle "we were getting so many weird looks yesterday and as silly as it sounds, I want to enjoy a meal without getting stared at".

Doug didn't think that sounded silly at all "I'm sorry about that" he sighed "it was a bit of a surprise for the students who didn't know you were coming" he tried to explain the other students' reactions.

"Really?" Carlos asked clearly surprised.

"Yeah, really" Doug confirmed with a grin "the look on some of the princes and princess faces were priceless" the dwarfs son couldn't contain a laugh as he remembered some of the horrified looks the royals had worn, Carlos seemed to find it funny too as he laughed along with Doug.

The two boys were still trying to smother their laughter as they reached the Dining hall but before Doug could point it out to Carlos, Chad and his friends came sauntering out of the doors, that put an end to the boys cheerful mood.

"Well, well, well if it isn't a VK all alone, you best be careful some people may take this as a chance" the prince said tauntingly.

"A chance for what Chad" Doug demanded as he stepped forward, putting himself between Chad and Carlos.

"Oh, look guys the dwarf thinks he a hero now" Chad teased Doug as he stepped closer, invading the other boy's space, Doug clenched his jaw and didn't back down.

A look of surprise flashed in Chads eyes, the last thing he had expected from Doug was a show of bravery.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here" he called out to his posse, "it's the first day of school and I've got to find a princess to do my homework for the year" he added more to save face than anything else but he still got a laugh from the gang of teens that followed him as he walked away.

"Thanks for that Doug" Carlos said sounding genuinely thankful.

"No worries, Chad can be a pain but when push comes shove, he not going to do anything" Doug said hoping he was being truthful with the boy from the Isle "hey, do you want some company for breakfast?" he offered.

"Really I thought you were going for a run" Carlos was clearly pleasantly surprised by the offer, once again Doug found himself wondering if anyone had ever been kind to Carlos just for the sake of being kind.

"Well I can go for a run later" Doug assured him, "come on" he said walking up the steps to the cafeteria with Carlos following along behind him.

Back in the Isle kids' dorm Jay was knocking on the girl's door "Mal, Evie, you in here?" he called.

"Yeah, what's up" Mal answered as she opened the door to let Jay into their room.

"Nothing really" Jay said trying to appear unbothered "have you seen Carlos this morning?"

"No why?" Evie asked as she exited the bathroom all done up for her first day at a new school.

"He wasn't in the room this morning, I thought he maybe in here with you" Jay said not bothering to hide his worry anymore.

"Do you think he's ok?" Evie fretted, ringing her hand together.

"He'll be fine" Mal said waving her friends worry away "he's the fastest runner on the Isle" she reminded them "he could run circles around any Prince here" she assured the two of them breezily, but Jay noticed his leader was moving much more quickly than she had been when he arrived. To anyone else it may have appeared she was just in a hurry to get her breakfast, but he knew what she was really doing, she was on the hunt for Carlos.

They soon found their missing friend, he was sat in the dining hall laughing and joking with that Doug kid they met the day before.

"Carlos what the heck man, why did you leave without tell me?" Jay demanded grabbing his friend by the shoulder, when would Carlos learn, Jay couldn't look out for him if he didn't know where he was.

"Sorry dude, I was hungry, and you were all still asleep" Carlos explained "besides I met up with Doug, so I wasn't alone" he said addressing the other boys unspoken concern.

"Morning" Doug waved greeting Jay and the girls but the only the response he got were three matching glares.

"Well I'll leave you be, I've got to get back to my morning run" Doug said feeling somewhat awkward and wanting to get out of the big guys way as quickly as possible. He paused briefly before leaving to give Carlos a friendly pat on the arm and to remind him that while he might be new, he wasn't alone. "Carlos you have my number now, so if you get lost or need help just call" he said as he departed doing his very best not to blush as he walked past Evie.

"Carlos were not going to be here for long don't go making friends" Mal whispered to the youngest member of their group. "we would be home and dry already if someone had been more careful last night" she added shooting a look at Jay.

"What so it's my fault they had not only force field but an alarm as well?" he sighed.

"No, it's your fault for not listening to me when I told you to wait" she told him crossly.

"Guy's would you stop" Evie hissed trying to keep her voice down in hopes that the others would follow suit "we will just have to bide our time until we can figure out how to get the codes, somehow" she reasoned with them, effectively ending their little argument. The three newcomers all settled down and helped themselves to some food from Carlos plate.

"So, what were you doing with the geek?" Jay asked though a mouthful of food.

"I didn't know how to get here so he showed me the way" Carlos said keeping his explanation brief and to the point.

"And he decided to stay and eat with you" Mal ask figuring out there was more to the story than her friend was letting on.

"I may of ran into a prince and his goons who threaten me, Doug stepped in and stood up for me" Carlos explained in a rush.

"One, tell me his name and I'll break his face and two, the geek just earned my respect, a little" Jay said looking to the door Doug just left though.

"I didn't catch his name" Carlos said.

"Are you sure?" Jay pressed.

"Yes Jay" the boy sighed.

"Fine, but if you see him around you point him out to me got it?" Jay says looking like he wasn't going to take no for an answer, all Carlos could do was nod in agreement.

"What do you think this first class will be like?" Evie asked changing the subject.

"You mean goodness 101? It's going to be boring" Jay said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, come on guys think about it if we learn the definition of goodness, we can do the opposite" Evie sounded positively giddy at the idea, she was so excited in fact that she almost missed the shocked looks Carlos and Jay were giving her.

"What is there something on my face?" she asked taking out her mirror to check.

"No Evie you don't but you do need to use smaller words around them" Mal said in a teasing tone as she stared absentmindedly sketching on her book.

"Oh ok" Evie grinned "well, if we know the meaning of it then we know what not to do" she said putting it her mirror away.

"We know what it means Evie" Carlos sighed "it's just you looked really happy when you were talking about the class" he said with a smile.

"Yeah you got that look you would get when your Mum teaching you about makeup and stuff" Jay remarked making her blush.

Doug had to pick up the pace on his run due to his delay with Carlos, but he didn't mind he could still finishes his run with time to get ready for class he thought to himself as he approached the end of his route.

"You're a little slow today Doug" a voice called out from behind him just as he skidded to a stop outside his dorm. He turned to see a pretty girl in brightly coloured work out gear running the along the same path he just had. Lonnie was the only other student that Doug knew who actually enjoyed running in the morning as much as he did.

"Yeah I had to deal with a little problem on the way, but I thought I made the time up" he said bending over with his hands on his knees panting for breath.

"What was the problem?" Lonnie asked as she offered him a bottle of water, unlike Doug Lonnie not only remembered to bring water out with her when she ran but she also bought a spare with her. More often than not Doug ended up with the spare, so often in fact that he had begun to suspect that she bought it along just for him.

"Thank you" Doug signed as he chugged about half the bottle in one go. "The problem was Chad" he explained.

"Ah" Lonnie nodded her head in understanding, honestly most of the problems at Auradon Prep stemmed Chad Charming and his posse. "What was he doing this time?" she asks asked sitting down on the steps of the dorm building and indicating for him to join her.

"He was trying to start something with one of the kids from the Isle, you know how him and his friends get" Doug explained just barely resisting the urge to air quote the word friends. He wanted to down play the situation but that wouldn't be fair to Lonnie because he was hoping to recruit her to help both him and the isle kids and he felt it was important that she knew what she was letting herself in for if she agreed.

"Lonnie, can I ask you a favour?" Doug ventured, figuring that now was as good a time as any.

"That depends on what it is" Most Auradon girls would either say yes right off in an effort to be good or they would quickly refuse because it was Doug asking and that meant whatever he wanted was probably going to be something they would actually have to work pretty hard to achieve, Lonnie wasn't like most Aruadon girls. She would usually go out of her way to help those that needed it but she liked to know exactly what was expected of her.

"Can you keep an eye on Mel and Evie for me?" he asked her.

Lonnie seemed surprised at his request, "What do mean keep an eye on them? You're not expecting them to make any trouble are you?" she shot back "You know if you only expect the worst from them then that's all there going to give you" she added quickly fixing him with a hard look.

"No Lonnie, I mean can you watch out for them, they are going to need all the friends they can get with the likes of Chad and Audrey around" he clarified "and I know from experience just how good it can be to have you on my side, I was hoping you could be there for the girls too"

"Sure" Lonnie agreed, her easy smile retuning, she knew the chances of Doug of all people judging someone based solely on their reputation were slim, but she had to be sure. She was really rooting for the Isle kids, she wanted to give them a real chance and she hoped others would too. If she was being honest with herself Lonnie had to admit that she probably would have watched out for them without being asked but she probably wouldn't have gone as far as making friends with them but Doug was right that were going to need all the support they could get, so she was going to make sure she was there for them if and when they needed her.

"Thanks Lonnie" Doug gave her shoulder a friendly pat as he got to his feet intending to go get ready for the day of classes, he had ahead of him.

"But you have to do me a favour in return" Lonnie called after him reaching for her phone as she did so.

"Really what favour could I do you?" Doug wondered "you're not failing any classes" tutoring was usually the only help he could really offer people.

Lonnie was not a sneaky person by nature but the sly grin that Doug saw settling on her pretty face had him worried.

Lonnie pressed a button on her phone and familiar music started to pour out of it "_**I'm not gonna stop.**____**Not gonna stop till**____**I get my shot**____**that's who I am**____**that is my plan**____**will I end up on top?**____**You can**____**Bet on it**____**Bet on it**____**Bet on it**____**Bet on**____**You can**____**Bet on it**____**Bet on it**____**Bet on me"**_

"That's you singing, right" she asked even though she already knew the answer"

"Yeah, that's me" Doug admitted with a sigh.

"My favour is you sing in Graces band at the audition" Lonnie explained she pressed pause on the phone and stopped the music.

"How did you get that?"

"Grace gave it to me" she told him in matter of fact tone "so are you going to do it or not? She asked.

"Do I have a choice?" he shot back referencing to her insistence on swapping favours.

"Of course you do" Lonnie said rolling her eyes at the boys dramatics "You know I'm going to watch those girls backs and the boys too if they need it, your answer isn't going to change that but you're really talented Doug why hide how good you are?" she asked him softly.

"Because" Doug gowned "I'm the band geek that's all people see me as, can you imagine what will happen if they see me on the poster? They won't want to come to see a band geek sing, they won't show up and Grace will be heartbroken" he sighed sadly.

"I don't think that will happen" Lonnie told her friend with a gentle smile "and I don't think you really think that either, I think your just scared to come out of your comfort zone" she explained "So if I can set up a way for people to hear just how good a singer you are and prove to you that you can be just as awesome in a rock band as you are in the school band will you do the audition?" she asked him encouragingly.

"As long as you meant what you said about looking out for the Isle kids then yes" Doug agreed offering Lonnie his hand to shake and seal the deal which she gladly did.

"You got yourself a deal, this is going to be fun" she said with a bright smile.

Why do I feel I'm getting the short end of the stick? Doug wondered as he finally turned to make his way into the dorm.

**And that's chapter two hope you all enjoyed it, I am going to be adding songs into the story some from Disney shows and movies and some from other show that I think fit, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
